clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Startropolis/redoing a hot meme
1. Name: odrey 2. Nickname(s): oh tree, startro, mr miracles 3. Birthday: november 29th 4. That makes you: 14 5. Where were you born: a place 6. Location right now: a different place 7. Shoe size: idk 8. How many piercings?: just ears :^) 9. Tattoos?: nah 10. When you wake up you're: wanting to sleep 11. When you're about to sleep you're: wanting to stay up 12. Zodiac sign: sagittarius 13. Chinese sign: what 14. Righty or Lefty: righty 15. Innie or Outie: what 16. School: stalker Section Two: Looks (sorry for loss of 18-19) 17. Nationality: idek 20. Weight: smol 21. Height: 4'11 22. Braces?: no 23. Glasses?: they're broken Section Three: Private Life 24. Do you have a boy/girlfriend?: no 25. If so, who?: nobody 26. If not, do you have a crush on someone?: jasper and mettaton tbh (the character jasper not the user) 27. Who has a crush on you?: idk 28. Ever cheated on your bf/gf?: no 29. Who was your first kiss: nobody 30. Who was your last kiss: nobody 31. Are you a virgin?: yes 32. Ever had a threesome before?: nope 33. Ever been swarmed by ladybugs?: what 34. Have you ever been in love?: yes 35. Broken any hearts?: probably 36. Got your heart broken?: yes 37. Ever liked a friend?: idk 38. What happened?: things Section Four: Past Relationships 39. How many relationships have you been in? one 40. How many were serious enough to count: zero 41. Who were those serious ones: i said zero 42. Who USED to be your best friend: an annoying dweeb 43. What made them different: she was annoying and manipulative 44. What happened: i got fed up with her crap 45. Best boy/girlfriend: none 46. Worst boy/girlfriend: see best 47. Ever been kissed: haha i wish 48. Who do you want back: happiness 49. What do you regret: existing 50. Why?: existing is hard Section Five: Favorites 51. Song: delilah - florence + the machine, gasoline - halsey, entire hamilton soundtrack 53. Food: pasta tbh 54. Drink: dr pepper!! 55. Store: a cool store near me 56. Television show: steven universe!! 57. Holiday: my birthday 58. Book: what is book 59. Ice cream: chocolatey 60. Sweets: cheesecake 61. Crisps: what is crisp? 62. Type of music: whatever genre halsey is 64. Word: meme, (most swears), galaxy, aesthetic 65. Time of day: evening 66. Dressing: what 67. Alcoholic drink: i'm 14, chill 68. Color(s): turquoise 69. Piece of clothing: idk 70. Character: my ocs, amethyst, peridot & jasper (steven universe), nick wilde (zootopia) 71. Smell: chocolate tbh 72. Shampoo: idc 73. Soap: idc 74. Smiley: :^), owo/ovo, ;w;/;v;/;u;/:> 75. Board game: cards against humanity if it counts 76. Sport: sports are gross 77. Number: 17, 420 78. Quotes: ???? 79. Animal: cats, snakes, foxes 80. Actor: idk 82. Vegetable: potatoes 83. Fruit: all berries 84. Place to be: cyberspace 85. Thing in your room: my bed 86. Gum: idk 87. Shape: diamonds and stars 88. Country: idk 89. Mall: idk 90. Car: idk 91. Boy's name: kieran, destin, adrian/adrien 92. Girl's name: florence, callisto, vega, quinlan 93. Family member: none 94. Restaurant: kfc 95. Movie place: idk 96. Person to go to the movies with: go to movies??? haha what 97. Noise: music 98. Brand of Shoe: i do not Care 99. Brand of clothing: i still don't Care 100. Body part of a chicken: idk 101. Swear word: all of them tbh 102. Month: june and november 103. Possession: my pc 104. Team: ew sports 105. Season: summer 106. Radio station: idk 107. Magazine: idk 108. Favorite grade: none 109. Least favorite grade: all 110. Teacher: that one in 5th grade who never gave homework 111. Least favorite teacher: idk 112. Subject: wat 113. Subject to talk about: whatever i'm obsessed with at the time Section Six: Family 114. Who's your mom?: a human 115. Who's your dad?: also a human (but a dead human) 116. Any step-parents?: nope 117. Any brothers?: also nope 118. Any Sisters?: nopenope 120. Coolest: me 121. Loudest: me 122. Best relative: none 123. Worst relative: all 124. Do you get along with your parents?: no 125. With your siblings? there are none 126. Does anyone understand you? nahh 127. Do you have any pets? nope :< 129. If not, what do you want as a pet? a cat or a snake Section Seven: School 131. Are you still in school? yeah 132. Did you drop out?: i wanna 133. Your current GPA: ???? 134. Do you buy or bring lunch?: depends 135. ABC's?: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z 136. Favorite class: lunch is a class right 137. Play any sports at school?: ew sports 138. Are you popular? nope 139. Favorite memory: none 140. Most humiliating moment: those 10 times i cried and had emotional breakdowns 141. Most funniest moment: ??? 142. Most scared moment: all of them Section Eight: What do you think of when you hear 145. Chicken: kfc yaay 146. Dog: cats are better 147. Christina Aguilera: who that 148. Ricky Martin: who that 149. 50 cent: what 150. Poop: ew 151. Beach: nice 152. Dessert: yay!!! 153. Water: can i swim 154. Osama: bin laden? ew 155. Love: im scared 156. Your little brother: i probably hate him 157. Butt: booty 158. Clowns: I HATE THEM 159. Wonder: ????? 16o. Brown: chocolate 161. Banana: o 162. Sex: why 163. Parents: why 164. Homosexuals: gay is yay 165. God: you're a fake Section Nine: Do you believe in 166. God: no 167. Heaven: kinda 168. Devil: kinda 169. Hell: no 170: Boogy man: no 171. Closet Monsters: no 172. Fortune tellings: depends 173. Magic: kinda 174. Love at first sight: kinda 175. Ghosts: yeah 176. Voo-doo dolls: idk 177. Reincarnation: yep 178. Yourself: nope Section Ten: Do you 179. Smoke: no 180. Do drugs: i take a pill to help me sleep? 181. Drink alcohol: no 182. Cuss: f*ck yeah 183. Sing in the shower: every shower :^) 184. Like school: no 185. Want to get married: nnaahhh 186. Type with all of your fingers: probably not 187. Think you're attractive: no 188. Drink and drive: i'm 14 190. Sleep walk: sometimes 191. Like watching sunrises and sunsets: they are pretty yes!! Section Eleven: Have you ever 192. Flashed someone: what 193. Gotten so drunk til you threw up everywhere: i'm 14 194. Told that person how you felt: yeah 195. Been arrested: no 196. Gone to jail or juve: no 197. Skateboarded: i wanna 198. Skinny dipped: no 199. Rock climbed: no 200. Killed someone: no 201. Watched porn: no 202. Gone on a road trip: yes 203. Went out of the country: no 204. Talked back to an adult: who hasn't 205. Broken a law: probably 206. Got pulled over: idk 208: Cried to get out of trouble: no 209. Let a friend cry on your shoulder: yeah 210. Kissed a brother's or sister's friend: no 211. Kissed a friend's brother or sister: no 212. Dropped something on the floor and let someone eat it anyways: depends on the food, the person and the floor 213. Moon someone: no 214. Shop-lifted: no 215. Worked at McDonald's: no 216. Eaten a dog: no 217. Give money to a homeless person: no 218. Glued your hand to yourself: no 219. Kissed someone of the same sex: yeah 220. Had a one night stand: no 221. Smoked: no 222. Done drugs: no 223. Lose a friend because of your ex: no 224. Slap someone for being stupid: probably 225. Had cyber sex: yep :^))))) 226. Wish you were the opposite sex: why is tiddy (yes) 227. Caught someone doing something: probably 228. Played a game that removes clothing: u can remove ur clothes on cpps.me does that count 229. Cried during a movie: yes 230. Cried over someone: yes 231. Wanted to hook up with a friend: idk 232. Hooked up with someone you barely met: no 233. Ran away from home: i want to a lot 234. Cheated on a test: probably Section Twelve: Would you 235. Bungee jump: yE 236. Sky dive: no 237. Swim with dolphins: yes! 238. Steal a friend's bf or gf: no 239. Try to be the opposite sex: i try to be nonbinary 240. Lie to the police: no they have guns 241. Run from the police: they have guns 242. Lie to your parents: yeah 243. Backstab a friend for your own well being: depends 244. Be an exotic dancer: no 245. Kill the president: if it's trump, gladly Section Thirteen: Are you 246. Shy: yeah 247. Loud: yep 248. Nice: im a butt 249: Outgoing: no 250: Quiet: yep 251. Mean: very tbh 252. Emotional: yes 253. Sensitive: yeah 254. Gay: im pan/bi so kinda 255. Strong: no 256: Weak: yes 257. Caring: kinda 258. Dangerous: don't give me things to throw at u i can make it hurt 259. Crazy: naah 260. Spontaneous: probably 261. Funny: i can pun 262. Sweet: no 263. Sharing: no 264. Responsible: no 265. Trustworthy: kinda 266. Open-minded: very 267. Creative: i guess 268. Cute: no 269. Slick: what 270. Smart: yeah 271. Dumb: also yeah 272. Evil: probably 273. Ghetto: wha 274. Classy: probably not 275. Photogenic: nope :) 276. Dependable: no 277. Greedy: depends 278. Ugly: yes 279. Messy: very 280. Neat: no 281. Perverted: yes 282. Silly: kinda 283. A B****: very much so 284. A Good Listener: no 285. A Fighter: fite me 286. A Party Animal: nah 287. A Game Freak: probably 288. A Computer Freak: very Section Fourteen: Future 289. Dream job: songwriter & lgbt+ rights activist 290. Dream house: a cool house 291. Husband/Wife: idk 292. Kids: no 293. Names: names I like: callisto, quinlan, florence, adrian 294. Pets: cat or snake 295. Car: idk 296. Age you would want to get married: idk 297. Best Man/Bride's Maid: idk 298. Honeymoon: a place, idk Section Fifteen: Friends 299. Best friend: bloss, savegg, zynethirst 300. Known the longest: a dumb 301. Craziest: me? 302. Loudest: me 303. Shyest: me 304. Best hair: probably not me 305. Best eyes: me 306. Best body: idk 307. Most Athletic: none 308. Hot-Tempered: yours truly 309. Most impatient: me 310. Shortest: probably me 311. Tallest: zynememe 312. Skinniest: probably me 313. Best singer: me maybe 314. Funniest: me maybe 315. Can always make you laugh: bloss 316. Wish you talked to more: savegg 317. Wish you saw more: idk 318. Who drives you insane after a while: none 319. Who you can stay around forever and never get sick of: all tbh!! 320. Ever lose a friend because you took it to the 'next level': no 321. Whose always been there when you need them: idk 322. Who is like your family: idk 323. How many friends do you have?: idk 324. How many are really close? like 5 Section Sixteen: The last 325. Thing you ate: ???? 326. Thing you drank: milk 327. Thing you wore: clothes 328. Thing you did: typing this 329. Place you went: idk 330. Thing you got pierced or tattooed: my ears when i was like 5 331. Person you saw: mom 332. Person you hugged: ??? 333. Person you kissed: ??? 334. Person you beat to a juicy pulp: ??? 335. Person you talked to online: bloss 336. Person you talked to on the phone: ??? 337. Song you heard: delilah - florence + the machine 338. Show you saw: wayward pines (if you've heard of/watch it u Cool) 339. Time you fought with your parents: today 340. Time you fought with a friend: ??? 341. Words you said: ??? Section Seventeen: Now 343. What are you eating: nothing but i want food 344. What are you drinking: i should get some dr pepper tbh 345. What are you thinking: how to reply to comments? pls Tell 346. What are you wearing: clothes 347. What are you doing: typing this thing 349. Hair: down, needs brushed 350. Mood: AAAAAAAAAAA 351. Listening to: shake it out - florence + the machine 352. Talking to anyone: sansy sinner 353. Watching anything: the screen? Section Eighteen: Yes or No 354. Are you a vegetarian: no 355. Are you a carnivore: kinda 356. Are you heterosexual: i'm heteroromantic kinda because panromantic 357. Do you like penguins: yes!! they are cute 358. Do you write poetry: do songs count 359. Do you see stupid people: all the time, every day 360. You + Me: wat 361. Do you like the Osbournes: who 362. Can you see flying pigs: maybe 363. Do you sleep with stuffed animals on your bed: yep 365. Is Christina Aguilera ugly: who that 366. Are you a zombie: maybe 367. Am i annoying you: yep 368. Do you bite your nails: yeeeep 369. Can you cross your eyes: nah 370. Do you make your bed in the morning: nope 371. Have you touched someone's private part: what the heckie Section Nineteen: This or That 372. Winter or Summer: summer 373. Spring or Autumn: autumn 374. Shakira or Britney: shakira 375. MTV or VH1: ??? 376. Black or White: if colors, black, if SKIN colors ur racist 377. Yellow or Pink: depends 378. Football or Basketball: ew sports 379. Mobile Phone or Pager: mobile phone 380. Pen or Pencil: pencil 381. Cold or Hot: hot 382. Tattoos or Piercings: tattoos 383. Inside or Outside: inside 384. Weed or Alcohol: weed 385. Coke or Pepsi: pepsi 386. Tape or Glue: tape 387. McDonald's or In-n-Out: neither Section Twenty: Opinions 388. What do you think about classical music: its cool 389. About boy bands: kill them 390: About suicide: depends 391. About people who try to force their opinions on you: depends on the opinion 392. About teen pregnancy: wh y 393. Where do you think you'll be in 10 years: dead 394. Who do you think you'll still be friends with in 5 years: all my internet frens!! 395. About gay men: theyre cool Section Twenty-One 396. Do you have a website: i have tumblr and deviantart??? i also have a personal wiki and a jasper fanwiki 397. Current weather right now: idk 398. Current time: 3:13 pm 399. Last thoughts: is this over 400. Tag: nobody omg this was hell Category:Blog posts